Remember Me
by Master of Courage
Summary: Remember Me is a tribute to Jackie Hager, a young girl who lost her life on December 2nd, 2013. "Remember me." "Always."


**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't been on for awhile. I just got moved and our internet was just turned on today. **

**So before you read, let me tell you a bit about this story. **

**On Moday, December 2nd, I was told that two of my friends, Heidi and Jackie, were in a car accident. Heidi was taken to a hospital with several injuries but Jackie...well...she didn't make it. I met Jackie in middle school through Heidi and my first thoughts on her were that she was very kind. I didn't hang out with her all that much but I counted her as one of my friends and, if we had had enough time together to hang out and talk, we probably would have become close. She was an excellent photographer, great cosplayer, and an even better friend who will be missed and held close to our hearts. I couldn't think of anything else I could do seeing as I am no longer home, but I came up with this story as a small tribute to her. **

**Rest in Peace Jackie, we will always remember you.**

* * *

Remember Me

_A Tribute to Jackie Hager, Friend, Daughter, and Hero_

_April 29__th__, 1994-Dec 2__nd__, 2013_

Everything was weightless. She could hardly feel her own body, only the weight on her back.

Her mind went back to the moment it happened, or rather, the last moments she could remember clearly. She hadn't felt pain, had only heard a few sounds and only remembered one person. Someone was petting her green hair back, crying over her. Who was it? Blonde hair…blue eyes.

Rin.

That's right, Rin had been with her. Rin had cried while petted her best friend's head. In that moment, Gumi fought for realization of what was happening. When it struck her exactly what her fate would be, it was too late and her body became the weightless way it was now. She had wanted to tell Rin not to cry, Gumi had done what she always set out to do. She'd protected someone close to her.

She didn't get that chance.

Now in that suspended moment, her body still weightless but with a pressure on her back she'd have to get used to, she stood beside Rin, the blonde girl dressed in black. Everyone was dressed in black. They stood in a wide circle, many people surrounding the casket she knew her mortal form was in. There were so many tears being shed.

She felt tears form in her own eyes that she brushed away with the back of her hand. These people would miss her; they would greave because she was gone. Did she want that? Yes…but no. She didn't want anyone to be sad, she only wished for them to never forget her.

Her attention returned to Rin, whose tears hadn't stopped since that day. Luka, a pink hair young lady, rest her arm over Rin's shoulder, trying to comfort her while Len, her twin brother, held her hand. Gumi reached out a hand to touch Rin's wet cheek and felt tears well up inside her once more.

"This was unfair of me." She whispered lightly, not that anyone could hear her, much less see her. "I've hurt you and for that I apologize." She wiped her own tears away again and smiled softly. "But know that I'm happy. I'm happy that it was me instead of you." She took a step forward and kissed Rin's cheek softly. The blonde girl must have sensed her because her head tilted towards Gumi slightly, making the girl with green hair smile softly.

White wings unfolded from her back as Gumi lifted herself from the ground. Her eyes remained on Rin as a stray tear slipped from her cheek and landed on Rin's. Rin looked up and at Gumi, though Gumi knew she was but a ghost in the world now, a small breeze that ruffled others hair when she spoke. Inhaling deeply, Gumi wiped her eyes once more. "Just promise me one thing ok?"

Rin sniffled softly as she looked up and Gumi felt her heart break. "Anything." The blonde whispered, catching the angel by surprise.

Gumi chuckled weakly as she began to rise farther into the sky. "Remember me." She whispered before disappearing from their world.

Rin watched as the simmer of light she had seen faded from her sight. She reached a hand up and placed it over her heart as she kept her eyes on the sky, hoping to see the light once more. Two words whispered through her mind, and with them, she felt her heart shatter all over again but slowly begin to rebuild itself.

_Remember me._

"Always."

* * *

**Didn't want to put this at the top but-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, rights remain with the owners.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
